


Between Time and Space

by lullabyroses



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bellamione If You Squint, Crossover, F/F, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabyroses/pseuds/lullabyroses
Summary: In 1998, in the Forest of Dean, Hermione Granger is running from Death Eaters, scared for her life and the life of her friends. What happens when she finds herself in an 1891 Victorian London with a woman who has the face of her worst enemy - Bellatrix Lestrange?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delirious_Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious_Comfort/gifts).

[ The Forest of Dean, Gloucester, England, Earth, 1998 ]

Everything was a blur. The trees around her had become a wash of brown and green as she sprinted past, Hermione barely registering the branches that cut her face and tore at her clothes. She could feel spells whizzing past her, not knowing whether friend or foe had cast. It terrified her. So, she ran, as far and as fast as she could, occasionally throwing hexes behind her and trying her damnedest to keep her boys out of the crossfire. She’d gotten better about thinking on her feet, reacting in the moment; she’d come a long way since the panicked girl she had been in her first year at Hogwarts, wondering how in the world she was supposed to start a fire without wood.

It was as if she were flying, her feet barely touching the ground as she sprinted through the thicket of trees, dodging the deathly green bolts of light that were fired her way. She knew the price of her life – they wanted Harry alive, and anyone who got in the way was merely collateral. The sound of her pulse rang in her ears as her adrenaline kicked into overdrive, able to feel her heart beating twice as fast as it normally would within the confines of her ribcage. She could hear shouting behind her, death eaters screaming curses and her boys firing back. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something.

Just on the border of her vision, a derelict house began to appear. Hermione ran towards it, not realizing that the sound of fighting grew dimmer, more distant as she approached the rotting building. All she could think of was safety – if she could get inside, she could use the cover to disguise herself, sneak back out, grab her boys, and apparate to safety. Hermione sprinted inside, closing the door (that had nearly disintegrated beneath her fingers) behind her. Then, she closed her eyes, leaning against a wall and trying to catch her breath. For the moment, she was safe.

_Initiating Intruder Protocol. Locating the Navigator. Prepare for takeoff in 3….2….1…_

Before Hermione could react, she was colliding with a metal bar, knocking her unconscious as the house that was apparently not a house roared to life around her. Her last thought before everything went black was that she had most definitely, most certainly made a very big mistake.

* * *

[ The Capitol, Gallifrey, unknown time ]

Weary eyes counted each brick that made up the stony walls of her cell for what seemed to be the billionth time (when it had only, in fact, been 900 million times), a frail hand reaching out to steady herself against one of said walls as she stood from her bed.

“You don’t look well, Navi.”

One of the guards they had posted at her door sneered, satisfaction apparent on his face as he looked in upon the older woman. She smiled weakly.

“You obviously don’t know me very well, then.”

She had been indicted on crimes against Gallifrey, sentenced to life in a cell. It didn’t matter that she had been brought up in the war, her family choosing her side before she had been born. Her representatives tried their best, and Navi herself took the stand to speak about the beliefs that had been ingrained into her since she was a child, her struggle to distance herself from her family so that she could side with those she truly wanted to fight for. Her words fell on deaf ears, and she was taken into custody to serve the rest of her days in the Capitol’s lovely prison, her stolen TARDIS (one of the many crimes that had been listed on her docket) decommissioned and dumped somewhere out of her reach. In prison, she’d receive three square meals a day and wonderful conversation with the rotating squadron of Gallifrey’s best protecting the rest of the planet from scum. It was a better fate than most.

At first, she had pleaded with the guards, telling her story to anyone who would listen. She had no choice but to be on Pandora’s side during the Civil War. She had, quite literally, been brainwashed. She loved Gallifrey with all her hearts and would have never willingly taken up arms against it, had she known the truth. They didn’t listen, didn’t care. They even mocked her for it, at first – the crazy woman in cell H26-66 who thought she’d gain sympathy from those who fought on the right side of the war if they thought she had been forced into it.

She’d stopped repeating herself when they threatened to come into her cell and beat her until she couldn’t talk. She knew when to leave well enough alone.

It was years later now, Navi pretending to have lost count a long time ago. It was the flaw of the Gallifreyans; they could never lose count. Perhaps it would’ve been easier if she could have, perhaps not. She’d never know.

She was dying now, old age having caught up with her in the cell she had wasted lifetimes in. She could feel it in her hearts, the slowing and failing that one experienced having lived this long. She had been through regeneration before – she’d gone through two in her cell and one in the war.

“You may want to back up, boys. I have a feeling this one is going to be a big one.”

Golden energy sparked at her fingers, causing her guards to back away from her cell. Even fellow Gallifreyans didn’t want to be in the presence of a regenerating one. The cells in Gallifrey were used to holding regenerating criminals, made of the same materials their engineers used to make a TARDIS. She had only regenerated inside her TARDIS once before she had been taken into custody, and she much preferred it over the hellhole of a cell she had spent two lifetimes trapped inside. Being a war criminal had won her a ticket to the high security facility. She had, of course, been thrilled.

“Hey, what’s that?!”

Navi scowled, her eyes closing as the energy began to engulf her frame. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m trying to concentrate!”

The golden light within the cell had begun to flicker, a shadow beginning to surround the light that emanated from Navi’s changing form. For a moment, a blue box materialized in the cell. Then, in the blink of an eye, it began to flicker back out, just as quickly as it had appeared.

When the guards finally obtained the key to open the cell, Navi was gone, the only trace of her being the unmade bed and toiletries she had kept on the edge of the sink the prison had so graciously provided.

“This is going to be a lot of paperwork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm LullabyRoses, but you can call me Lullaby. This is my first time dipping quill into ink pot in a long time, so to speak, so I'm rather nervous about all of this. I have to give a huge thank you to Delirious Comfort, who dragged me into writing this kicking and screaming. Thank you, Del! Updates on this are dependent on time and muse, though I do want to get a good portion of this written during Nano! Thank you for reading so far, and I hope to see you in the next one!


	2. Chapter Two

[ The TARDIS of the Navigator, somewhere in the Milky Way, the Navigator’s P.O.V ]

Mist-like energy wrapped around her, wisps of regeneration curling around her fingers and spreading to the rest of her body. Her regenerations had always been more subtle, lacking the explosive force most Gallifreyans begot upon changing form. The light intensified, growing brighter and brighter until everything around her was drowned out, awash in a golden glow. Fine grey hair grew darker, longer, lusher, hanging down to the small of her back. The glossy ringlets framed her new face, complimenting her new pale complexion. Tired eyes which were once a bright blue morphed into a deep brown, a sultry pout completing her expression. The atoms that made up her body were being rewritten, strands of DNA reforming to give her new life. Her spine straightened, her stature shrinking and her silhouette changing as she grew into her latest form. She’d have to invest in new clothes, she noted absently as the golden energy began to fade. Her old ones would be too constricting.

“Let’s have a look, then.”

Navi murmured to herself, raising an eyebrow as she heard her new voice for the first time. “I’m English?”

The surprise was evident in her voice – while she had studied Earth and the different cultures that resided there in school, she had never actually been to the planet. Traveling between galaxies had been rather difficult with a war going on.

Her tongue ran over her teeth as she reached for the monitor so she could take in her new complexion, an amused grin appearing on her face. “Definitely English.”

“Turn around and keep your hands where I can see them.”

The presence of another, one that Navi had somehow (yet understandably) missed during her regeneration startled her, sending a jolt of anxiety through her. Had the Time Lords caught up with her already? She slowly turned on her heel to face the source of the voice, raising her hands above her head. “Now now, there has to be some sort of misunderstanding.”

How did another even gain access to her TARDIS? No one had entered during her regeneration; she had an alarm system in place that would have gone off. It was a simple, basic thing: if her TARDIS could rescue her from prison, it surely should have been able to activate an alarm. No, the perpetrator had to have been already inside when Navi entered, it was the only reasonable explanation for it. “So that’s why…”

Navi hummed under her breath, barely giving any thought to the young woman who stood across from her, trembling and wide eyed as she pointed a wooden stick at the Gallifreyan. The poor girl must have stumbled across her TARDIS and activated the intruder alarm, which had in turn reactivated the TARDIS’ engine and sent it flying across the universe in search of its’ Mistress. One mystery solved.

“Oh, put the stick down. You’ll poke someone’s eye out with it.”

Now believing that the girl wasn’t a threat, Navi turned back to the control panel, intent on setting coordinates to around the TARDIS’ last position. She’d dump the girl back from wherever she had come from and be on her merry way, free at last. She never saw the flash of red light.

“STUPEFY!”

The spell never connected.

* * *

[ Three minutes earlier, the TARDIS of the Navigator, somewhere in the Milky Way, Hermione’s P.O.V ]

Hermione stirred, drawn from her unconscious state by the change in the air. While she’d never had the sensitivity to feel energy and magic the way others in the Wizarding World did, whatever was happening around her had overloaded her senses, forcing her awake. Immediately, she was blinded by golden light, the brunette instinctively raising her hand to cover her eyes from the source. Frantically, she felt around her for her wand, her anxiety easing slightly as she located the carved vine wood and grabbed it from the floor. Using the wall behind her to lean against, Hermione stood, ignoring the way her head throbbed and her stomach rolled in protest. She likely had a concussion, but that would have to wait until later.

The bright golden light began to fade from the corners of her vision, Hermione tentatively lowering her hand. She was struck by the sight of metal arches, illuminated by what appeared to be sunlight which was beaming down from intricately carved and shaped rafters. Her gaze followed the arches, finding that they all came together at the center of the room, connecting to some sort of cylindrical device that pulsed with energy, not dissimilar to a heartbeat. If she didn’t know better, she would have sworn she had been transported to the set of a sci-fi television series.

Her eyes fell to the cylindrical device and, more importantly, the person standing next to it. She hadn’t seen the figure at first, momentarily distracted by the ornate, futuristic looking interior of wherever the hell she was. Black, luscious curls contrasted sharply against the tan jumpsuit they were wearing, their back to her. Cautiously, Hermione took a step forward, fingers tightening around her wand as she opened her mouth to speak. Then, she stopped dead in her tracks, a chill running down her spine.

“Let’s have a look, then.”

The tone lacked the maliciousness it had held when Hermione first heard it, but the voice was unmistakable. It had haunted her long after she had first encountered the woman at the Department of Mysteries, memories of a falsely sweet coo and a cackle tainted by madness echoing in her nightmares for months after Sirius’ death. The voice and its owner would forever be ingrained in the recesses of her mind, never to be forgotten. Cousin of Sirius Black, eldest sister of the Black family, and most importantly, Lord Voldemort’s most prized lieutenant. Bellatrix Lestrange.

She would never be able to truly recall what happened next. What the woman said, what she did, it would all become a blur to Hermione. No one could blame her, what with the amount of adrenaline flooding her system and the affect the mere presence of the woman activated within her. Muggles described it as ‘fight or flight’ - an involuntary reaction in which the body’s sympathetic nervous system activates in response to the amount of adrenaline coursing through her. Hermione’s body tensed, her knuckles turning white as she gripped her wand.

“Turn around and keep your hands where I can see them.”

She didn’t hear the words Bellatrix spoke, didn’t see the dismissive look in her eyes as she turned back to what appeared to be a control panel. All she saw was movement, and she flinched.

“STUPEFY!”

The spell never connected.

* * *

The moment the stunner left her wand, the room around her exploded into flashing lights and blaring noise, forcing Hermione to cover her ears and her body to curl into itself, an act of attempted protection against whatever was happening around her. The room began to tremble and shake, the magnitude of which Hermione couldn’t explain. Was this what an earthquake felt like? Suddenly, she couldn’t breathe.

“What the hell did you do?!”

The woman she believed was Bellatrix Lestrange snarled at her, whipping around to face her and back again to the machine at the center of the room. Bellatrix frantically began pushing buttons and pulling levers as she muttered under her breath, Hermione unable to piece together anything she was saying over the wailing sirens and deafening beeping that filled the room.

“What’s happening?!”

Hermione shouted over the noise, panicked eyes wide as she sought to understand what was going on. She watched as Bellatrix slammed her hands down on the control panel, her cry of frustration barely heard in the cacophany of sound. The woman turned, her eyes wild and her expression alarmed.

“Hold onto something!”

That, Hermione understood. Finding the nearest steel bar, she latched on, clinging to the metal for dear life as the room around her began to spin and tilt in ways she had, before today, been certain they were _not_ supposed to spin and tilt in. At least, without magic.

When it was all over, she’d begin to question what happened in those last few moments, why everything had gone so suddenly south so very quickly. When it was over, she’d have answers for the predicament she had found herself in. However, in that moment, all she could do, all she could think to do was cling on to the metal that was preventing her from slamming her head against a wall for the second time that day. Hermione closed her eyes, willing down the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her. She would not be sick, she _would not be sick_.

Then, as soon as it had started, it was over. The spinning stopped, Hermione instantly releasing her grip on the steel bar and falling to her knees. If she had had anything in her stomach, she would have vomited. It had simply been too much for her body to handle - the mixture of the spinning and her likely concussion left Hermione in a rather poor state, to say the least.

She and the boys had been running for so long. She could see the toll it had taken in all of them, the price of living off edible fungi and stolen canned soup. Harry had become gaunt, Ron thin. Her own skin had begun to stretch over her ribs and collarbones in a way that was just a bit too pronounced, dark circles like bruises beneath her eyes. She couldn’t afford a concussion, couldn’t afford to be sick. Couldn’t afford to be cold.

The sudden drop in temperature brought Hermione back to the present, drawn from her thoughts by the sensation of damp cloth against her skin. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

No longer was she in the room made of metal. For as far as the eye could see, everything was bright, pale. Pressing her hand to the ground to stand, she inhaled sharply, cold biting at her skin. Snow. There was snow on the ground. When had it snowed? If she had counted the days correctly, it should have been near Easter - nowhere near cold enough for snow. She looked around, absently wondering where all the trees had gone. First, snow. Then, no trees?

Realization hit her like a tonne of bricks. She was no longer in the forest of Dean - wherever that room had been, whatever Bellatrix had done, she was a long way from where she had started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I want to preface this chapter by saying that I'm am so sorry for how long it's taken me to upload - I had originally wanted to get this up before Christmas, but life got in the way. I hope you enjoy! Again, I have to thank Delirious Comfort. For cheer leading, for editing, for being an all around good friend. LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEEEE!


End file.
